That's Some Spicy Island Research!/Transcript
This is a transcript of That's Some Spicy Island Research! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *Narrator: *( *???: *- *- *- *- *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): That's Some Spicy Island Research! *Professor Kukui: *Sophocles: *Lana: *Mallow: *- *- *- *- *Rotom Pokedex: Tapu Fini, the Land Spirit Pokemon. A Water and Fairy type. The Guardian of Poni Island. Tapu Fini creates and controls water that washes away anything unclean. It rarely appears in front of humans. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Lillie: *Ash Ketchum: We went to Alter of the Sunne. *Mark EVO: Oh right Ash, we did arrived here to save your mom from getting fuse with Nihilego and stop Philmac from killing her. Wait, I shouldn't have said tha- *(We see Philmac on his knees and getting very depressed after hearing what Mark said.) *Philmac: (Sobbing a little) *N.A.N.O.: Ya had to remind him that, did you? *Mark EVO: Uhh... I'm so sorry... Philmac. *Philmac: (Sniffing) It's.... fine.... *G-merl: *- *Philmac: I'M SO SORRY!! (Sobbing) *Lillie: It's okay Philmac. *- *- *(Cut to see Ash *- *- *- *- *- *- *Philmac: Uhh... Ash... I hate to say this but... *Ash Ketchum: What is it Philmac? *Philmac: The lsland Kahuna is.... well... *Professer Kukui: I'll tell him Philmac. *Philmac: Thanks. *Professor Kukui: *- *- *- *(Ash *Mallow: How come didn't know Ash? *Sophocles: The news was podcast all over the TV. *- *- *Philmac: (Bows) My apologies Ash... *- *- *- *Philmac: Battle Tapu Fini instead of battling Island Kahuna?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Rotom Pokedex: Golurk, the Automaton Pokemon. A Ground and Ghost type. *- *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Golurk! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Mark EVO: (Talking in his mind) I don't know about this one, Philmac and I can eat something sweet or really delicious... But something spicy, I not sure. *- *- *- *- *Philmac: ( *(Philmac screaming while rolling on the floor) *N.A.N.O.: (concerned) MARK, PHILMAC YOU TWO OKAY?! *Philmac: *Mark EVO: The radishes are spicy. *- *Mallow: You mean you never actually try something spicy before? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: It's Team Skull! *'Takuya Kanbara:' Not you guys again! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Wild Force Red Lion Ranger: Guardians of the Earth united we roar. Power Rangers *Power Rangers Wild Force: Wild Force! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Bloom: Come on girls let's transform. *Bloom and her friends: Magic Winx Harmonix! *(Bloom,Flora,Stella,Aisha,Musa, and Tecna transform into Harmonix) *Roxy: Believix! *(Roxy transform into Believix form) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *???: Hey Ash remember me? *(Ash saw a an old friend revealed it was Po the Panda) *Ash Ketchum: Po! *Po the Panda: That's right Ash the Dragon warrior are come to the rescue. *- *- *Philmac: ASH! *Ash Ketchum: Philmac you came. *Philmac: DUDE, JUST HOW MANY HEROES DID YOU ENCOUNTER IN THIS UNIVERSE?! *- *- *- *- *- *(A new dragon appear to protect a flock of Oricorio Sensu Style) *Wild Force White Tiger Ranger: Look a new dragon came to protect Oricorio. *Ash Ketchum: I never seen that dragon before. *Hiccup: Yeah! Me neither. *- *- *- *- *Rapp: You better stay out the way *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(A mysterious ancient Sirenix guardian appear) *Ash Ketchum: Who are you? *Omnia: I am Omnia and you are Sirenix fairies Tapu Fini give your new power. *Bloom: We did it Winx. *Aisha: Amazing! *(As Tapu Fini give Bloom and her friends their new fairy powers as they started to transform) *(First Bloom transform into Sirenix form) *Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! *(Flora transform into Sirenix form) *Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! *(Aisha transform into Sirenx form) *Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! *(Musa transform into Sirenix form) *Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! *(Stella transform into Sirenix form) *Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! *(Finally Tecna transform into Sirenix form) *Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! *(The transformation is complete) *Ash Ketchum: The Sirenix fairies. *Po the Panda: That was awesome! *Matt Ishia: Cool! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Hang on dragon we'll get you to the Pokemon center. *- *(The Sandcrawler carry a new dragon *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Kiawe: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Our heroes encounter a new dragon named Mistglider. On top of that Ash,Pooh,Littlefoot,Tai and their friends are reunite with Po,the Furious Five, Master Shifu, Li Shan, and Mr. Ping and joining our heroes on the Alola journey. Sam's Noibat evolves into Noivern. And Bloom and her friends has earn the Sirenix powers. *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts